Fireworks, Essays, and Muggle Toys
by turn out fine
Summary: "The room looked like a cross between a tornado and an exploded hardware store." A day spent inside completing an essay turns out a little bit differently then Molly excpected. Molly/Arthur drabble, fluffy


She wondered why anyone would want to stay inside on a beautiful day like this. The air was crisp, cold, and refreshing. Huge snowdrifts had transformed the castle into a pure white mountain range. Shouts, laughter, and a loud cry of "Oi, I'll get you for that one!" floated through the window. _Snap out of it, Molly_. _This is what you get for that late essay Transfiguration, for ruining your almost perfect record- a foot of parchment to be written, with only Arthur Weasley to keep you company._ Granted, she didn't mind Weasley half as much as some of the others. As a matter of fact, she thought that he was kind of cute, not that she would ever tell anyone, of course… For a second she wondered how big she would have to write to fill up her parchment with just one paragraph, and then she smiled. Gideon and Fabian were rubbing off on her. She bit the end of her quill and began to write.

xox

Across the common room, Arthur Weasley was examining a battery with interest. He jammed it in, trying to figure out which way was up. Muggles came up with the most interesting contraptions. He glanced up, nursing the spot on his finger that the battery had hit when it flew out of its compartment. The only one left in the room was Molly Prewett, biting on her quill, and looking out the window sadly. For some reason, he found himself wanting to help her.

xox

Arthur stood over her, admiring her look of concentration, and the way her red hair fell in a curtain across her cheek. "What do you want, Arthur?" He jumped, and almost dropped the small toy that he was holding. Molly found it a little bit flattering that he cared about her, enough to be nervous when she looked at him. _Really, Arthur Weasley?_ His hand opened and she saw a bright toy, some sort of an animal. A donkey, or possibly an elephant. He cleared his throught.

"I, er, was wondering if you could insert this battery in here?" With gentleness he never could have managed, she fitted it into its small slot.

"Thanks," it was a small word, but he practically radiated with happiness. Her eyes roved over him- the rumpled red hair, twinkling brown eyes, dorky ear-to-ear smile. Suddenly she realized what he liked so much about him. He was real; not trying to show off, just genuinely nice, smiling at the small things, fiddling around with those muggle toys. "Anytime." She hoped he realized that she meant it.

xox

They went back to their two tables, both grinning slightly. Neither was having very much success at their respective tasks- Molly's thoughts were riddled with images of a certain grinning boy, and Arthur had been doing badly enough when his full attention had been devoted to the task on hand. With a small squeak of protest, the cheap toy broke, spewing cogs and gears every which way. Wand held out, Arthur yelled the first spell he could think of. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The remains of his small toy flew through the air, landing forcefully on top of an open package of fireworks. They exploded, cartwheeling in every direction. Molly stumbled backwards, and felt a pair of warm arms enveloping her. She was too much weight for him to hold though, and soon they collapsed into a heap on the floor. She hadn't laughed this hard in a while, hadn't felt this happy for a long time, hadn't felt this way about anyone in… forever. Their gales of laughter subsided, and she realized that he was still holding her.

xox

He wasn't really sure what he was thinking. It was a motion, an impulse, it was this love for her that had just sprung out of nowhere. He kissed her. Soft, gentle, lips on his, helping her up without breaking apart. He didn't want to let go.

xox

The room looked like a cross between a tornado and an exploded hardware store. There was a hole burned out of the carpet, and wild, neon colored fireworks rocketed around the room. In the middle, completely oblivious, were Molly and Arthur. She was hugging him tightly, and he was caressing her singed hair. It was strange, and sweet, and a little bit explosive. It was Molly and Arthur, and it was perfect.

A/N: K, this is actually my first time writing a romantic scene that wasn't a breakup, hope it's good :) Come to the dark side- review! (we have cookies;)

if you dare challenge (prompt 285. toys)


End file.
